Sirius: The Quest
by JohnStapleton
Summary: First Person from Sirius, based around the fith book.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius: The Quest

1

  
Ever since the rise of Voldemort, I knew what I had to do, gather up the strongest wizards to defend against Voldemort. My first stop was Remus Lupin's; this wouldn't be easy, as Lupin's home was in America. My story begins in Hogwarts grounds.  
  
I knew my way around the grounds, the amount of times I had been out here in my dog form, but I had never felt as lonely as this. I thought back to the days of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, and remembered the quickest way to Hogsmeade was the forbidden forest. I slipped into the darkness of the forest and shivered.  
"Lumos" A light appeared at the end of my wand, I grinned, even though no one was around. It would be just like old times, but of course, without friends, again I shivered as I made my way deeper into the depths of the forest, the occasional howl of a wild beast stopping me in my tracks. It was then that I heard the twig snap. Out of reflexes I jumped around to see who, or what was there.  
"Hello?" I called "Who's there" I began to get a bit nervous as no reply came.  
"You should know me by now" A familiar voice came back after a while.  
"Remus!"  
"Sirius!" We both grinned at each other and both chorused 'What are you doing here?' and then both cried out 'looking for you' we both then burst out laughing it certainly felt better in the forest now, with a friend.  
"C'mon" Remus instructed me "I've got a tent set up over there" He vaguely pointed north "There's a fire, too, we can use floo powder to get to my place in America" After agreeing with Remus we made our way to his camp. I walked up to the fire, as I needed to warm up. Meanwhile Remus took the tent apart, and took a package out of his pocket.  
"We better use the floo powder well, it costs loads" Remus said  
"Money that I don't have" I replied "I've not had money for 16 years"  
"Poor you" Remus said, looking sympathetically at me "Anyway, you go first" He handed me some of the silvery powder.  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked, "I thought you needed fireplaces"  
Remus beamed at me "Nope, this is the super floo powder, it takes you anywhere" My jaw dropped "Who needs apperation?"   
"Exactly" Remus replied.  
Feeling a lot more confident, I threw the powder into the fire, it turned a blinding white. As I stepped into the fire, it felt more cold than warm. "Remus' house!" I bellowed. The landscape around me seemed to vanish, The ride to Remus' was like nothing I'd ever been on, I was in blackness, but I could feel myself, spinning around, and falling vertically, then I started to slow. I felt as bad as I had felt on the day of James' wedding. Totally hungover, but I hadn't been drinking the night before, I just felt very sick. As I hit the grassy ground I bent over and vomited violently. Remus landed in front of me and gave a slight chuckle.   
"I take it the ride didn't agree with your stomach?"  
"God, Remus, that's worse than Gringotts" I replied, shaking.   
"C'mon, let's go inside and get you some water" Remus said. I didn't refuse and followed him into his house.  
I was actually quite amazed at how big the house was- I always thought Remus would own a small place, but this didn't suite him, considering Remus was the only one living there.  
"I have called Arabella Figg, she is going to Apperate here tomorrow" I nodded.  
"After her I only have 3 left, You've done most of my work for me Remus" I watched Remus chuckle, and smiled weakly myself. "Hey Remus, do you have a owl?" Remus nodded.  
"Yes, I suppose you want to contact Harry" I grinned   
"Very perceptive" Remus laughed lightly.  
"Yeah, I suppose, I was never much for Prof. Trewalney's lessons anyway" I smirked "Yeah remember the fun we had when we made up all that stuff about seeing her death?" Remus laughed.  
"That was great! And she believed us!"   
I smiled "Until we burst out laughing" Remus faked an unhappy face.  
"Yeah" His face turned back to a smile "anyway say Hi to harry for me"  
I flicked a thumbs up and said, "Will do" But then I remembered something "Hey, Remus what d'ya think of the birthday present I got Harry?" I took out the purple pouch that had been in my pocket, and took out the sphere that was inside.  
"WOW! James' Apperation ball!" I laughed at his look of awe. "I wish I still had mine, Apperation was never my strong point" I grinned.  
"You're in luck" I pulled out another pouch. Remus looked dumbstruck  
"It can't be!" He stared at the ball in gave him "Thanks!" I laughed at his still awed face.  
"Got it in the burnt house" I shivered, remembering that very moment, Remus did too. "Anyway!" I said brightly, overcoming the brief feeling of sadness "Where's your owl then?"   


Well... that was the end of that then... chapter 2 will come shortly... but i'm not sure wether i should carry on? review and say wether i should continue.... Oh yeah... also i don't own These characters although there will be some characters that will be mine coming up... but i DON'T own these ones... but i wish i could god i would've made such a packet...


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius: The Quest.

2

_Dear Harry.  
How are you? How are those Muggles treating you?   
I've just got to Lupin's house, and he says hi, I need to collect 3 more people, because Arabella Figgs apperating here tomorrow. I might be able to visit you soon, though.  
Please don't worry about Voldemort, Dumbledore and us will sort him out, we're in a line of Wizadry, all the best Wizards work together to defeat them. Also, let me know if your scar hurts again.  
Bye,  
Love from,  
Sirus.  
_  
P.S. I enclose your Birthday present, It's a apperation ball, use it to go anywhere, and get out of anywhere, all you have to say is 'jump to' and then the place you want to go.  
  
I wanted to go straight to bed, but I forced myself to chat with Remus for a while about Voldemort, not really my favourite subject.   
"Did you hear what Dumbledore said?" Remus was asking.  
"About what?" I asked, yawning.  
"He lets people use the Adva Kevarda curse on the Death Eaters" My jaw dropped.  
"Really?" I thought it over in my head, but then in the end I found myself saying.  
"Where are the bedrooms, Remus?" Remus gave a chuckle.  
"Tired?" I grinned and yawned again.  
"Go upstairs, you bedrooms on your first right"  
  
I didn't know what happened after that, next thing I knew was being awoke in the morning by the sound of eggs frying in the pan. I made my way downstairs and smiled at Remus, he didn't know I was downstairs yet. He had a flowery apron on, and was whistling whilst he worked on putting the bacon into the frying pan.  
"Proper little cook" I said after a while. I laughed as Remus jumped and almost burnt himslef on the frying pan. "No need to get all scared"  
He turned to grin at me, but was distracted by a little 'pop' from behind him. Wondering what had happened, I looked around Remus, to see a face I hadn't seen in years.  
"Hello Sirius, Remus" Came the voice of Arabella Figg.  
"Hi Bella" I grinned to myself as I remembered back at Hogwarts when She was Head Girl, that was in my seconed year of Hogwarts. By the look of Remus' face he was remembering that too.   
"You've changed a lot" Remus commented.  
"Weird, I was about to say the same thing"   
Remus added a few more eggs and bacon into the frying pan, which kept growing to let the food fill it, and we sat down to chat for a while. The chat was mainly about Voldemort and his army, and Cornelius Fudge doing absoloutly nothing to stop them, It was a depressing subject, but there was nothing much else to talk about, apart from Quidditch.  
Remus' meal was nice, but we didn't really have time to think about food, us three had to collect Mundungus Fletcher, Robert Mongoose, and Corran Mageman. Before they left the house we looked at a map.   
"We'll go to Mundungus next, He lives in the English countryside, near the Lincolnshire fens" I said, I had been given this information by Albus, and now we had our Apperation balls, I could get there without feeling queasy.  
Aperation had always felt weird to me. It was as if you were in two places at once, Which, I always had to remind myself, I was. I finally landed on the grassy field which Mundugus owned. Soon Remus and Bella landed behind me.   
"I can't believe that Mundungus owns a FARM" Bella said.  
I laughed lightly. "I bet he's turned into a smaller version of Hagrid" I smiled and the other two laughed. We trooped along the very muddy field and came to a stile, which we climbed over carefully not stepping on our robes. 

***

  
"How much further?" Groaned Remus, I knew how he felt, we had been walking for about 5 miles. But finally, a small cottage came into view.  
"YAY!" I screamed, Half sarcastically "This is the place"  
"Were all these fields his?" Asked Arabella, curiously.  
"I don't know, And I don't care" I replied.  
"And Why couldn't we just apperate here straight away?" Remus groaned.  
"Some dumb Apperation law" I replied  
"It's not dumb, A muggle could've seen us!" Argued Bella, but me and Remus ignored her. We walked up to the front door and knocked five times.  
A rather pale man answered the door, almost at once.  
"Hello, Old McDonald" I said in a way of a greeting. Mundungus Scowled, but Me, and the other 2 burst out laughing.  


Thats part 2! So what did ya think? These are quite small chapters... but.... anyway... lol :-) 


End file.
